1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to touch probes for use in gaging applications where an indication of contact between the probe and a workpiece is desired. More specifically, the invention concerns touch probes limited to use environments requiring only two axes of movement between the touch probe and the workpiece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automatic gaging of workpieces undergoing machining by numerically controlled machine tool systems during the work cycle--i.e. "in-cycle" gaging, is effected through the use of touch probes. Such probes are moved under control of a machine tool system program into contact with pre-selected portions of the workpiece at which time the touch probe signals the machine controller to calculate information related to the shape or location of the workpiece surface.
Known examples of touch probe designs are disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 388,187, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,987 filed June 14, 1982 by Robert F. Cusack, entitled "Touch Probe", and in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 501,994, filed June 14, 1983 by Richard O. Junegel, entitled "Turning Tool Probe", both applications assigned to the same assignee as the instant invention. The probes of both these prior patent applications have a stylus carrying element movable relative to a probe housing in three coordinate mutually perpendicular axes. Such three axes probes require electrical interconnection between the electrical contacts used therewith to properly indicate sensed contact by the stylus with a workpiece in any of the three axes. Such required contact interconnection in turn complicates the construction and attendant cost of manufacture of such three dimensional probes.